plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Intensive Carrot (PVZGW Custom)
Made by: CF3 The Garden Warfare Intensive Carrot custom, is Citron's plant. Intensive Carrot has less health then most characters, only being at 75. Intensive Carrot's main weapon is the Carrot Laser Beams. He can only fire these lasers 20 times before having to reload. These lasers do 25 damage with a critical hit, but only do 15 with a regular hit. These lasers can pierce through zombies. Intensive Carrot's have the ability to revive plants much faster, (1 second exactly) but has less health, making him an easy target. Intensive Carrot's are armed with Mini Carrots which will sprout from the ground and run after zombies, headbutting them, doing 20 damage, but they only have 20 health. Intensive Carrot can spawn three at a time. This ability has a 20 second recharge. The alternative ability, Multi-Carrot Summon, allows the Intensive Carrot to summon 5 mini carrots with 30 health, but they do the same amount of damage. Intensive Carrot can use the Turbo Driller ability to drill into the ground and create a hole which leads to the end of the world. If a zombie steps on the hole, they will fall into it and will be un-revivable, but the hole will disappear after it takes one zombie. The alternative ability, Double Driller allows the hole to pull two zombies instead of one. Intensive Carrot can then grow into the Carrot Growth ability, which will allow Intensive Carrot to grow bigger then he already is, which will give him more health and more damage. Intensive Carrot has 300 health and will do 30 damage with every hit of the Carrot Laser Beams, but will only have 12 ammo when in the Carrot Growth ability. This ability does not have an alternative version. Most Intensive Carrot variants have the same amount of health. Description Intensive Carrot is the one... the one who brings the dead... Hes dangerous, but only if your a zombie, it's doom... FOR ALL... Zombies. Don't be frightened! Variants *Freeze Carrot *Magma Carrot *Poison Carrot *Armor Carrot *Electro Carrot *Bloom Carrot Abilities 'Mini Carrots' Summons Mini Carrots that sprout from the ground and will go and attack zombies, though these carrots have low health, but they pack a punch, doing 20 damage with each headbutt they do. Summoning these will allow you to run away from coming zombies. 'Carrot Growth' Using carrot growth will allow the Intensive Carrot to grow bigger in size, and will have more health and do more damage, having 300 health and doing 30 damage every hit. 'Turbo Driller' Turbo Driller allows Intensive Carrot to drill into the ground and create a hole which zombies can fall into and will not be able to be revived. 'Multi-Carrot Summon' The alternative ability of the Mini Carrots, Intensive Carrot will now be able to summon five carrots instead of three. 'Double Driller' The alternative ability of the Turbo Driller, Intensive Carrot's hole he drills will be able to pull two zombies instead of one before disappearing. Weapon Upgrades 'Flitter Glitter' Blinking a couple times will allow Intensive Carrot to reload faster. 'Double the Flash' Doing some practice, Intensive Carrot now has more ammo! How flashing! 'Enhanced Gleam' These lasers are so flashy and futuristic that their damage has increased! Bet you didn't see that coming... or maybe you did. Strategies Garden Ops Intensive Carrot is important for Garden Ops as he will be able to revive plants faster if they die. The only danger of Intensive Carrot is his low health, Zombies will be able to take him out easily and hes easy to spot, due to his glittering glow around him. It's best to stay at the Garden instead of running into battle as Intensive Carrot will be in grave danger of getting vanquished. It is most recommended to use the Carrot Growth and Mini Carrots whenever possible, being a great defense and making sure he wont get vanquished. Team Vanquish/Vanquish Confirmed! Intensive Carrot is good, but also not at the same time. Intensive Carrot will be able to revive plants fast, and his speed will make sure you can collect the orbs faster in VC. Intensive Carrot can also get many vanquishes with the Carrot Growth ability and the Mini Carrots. You should use the Turbo Driller in places where the zombies wont expect to see the holes. Intensive Carrot won't be too great either as his low health will make him an easy target, unless your Bloom Carrot. Garden's and Graveyard's Intensive Carrot is good to use for Garden's and Graveyards as he will be able to defend easily with his Mini Carrots and the Carrot Growth, but many player's will target you, so it's best to stay in the back where you won't be seen, though your glittering aura surrounding you will make it so your caught quite easily. Intensive Carrot should keep moving at all costs as his low health will make him vanquished very fast. Gnome Bomb TBA Surburbination TBA Taco Bandits TBA Gallery Intensive Carrot PVZGW drawing.png|Concept art of Intensive Carrot Trivia *Intensive Carrot is mainly a support class *Intensive Carrot is very similar to Imp and Z-Mech *Intensive Carrot could be inspired by Laser Bean. *Intensive Carrot was originally just going to be called "Carrot" *Intensive Carrot's abilities could be because of his abilities in Plants VS. Zombies 2: It's about time. Category:Plants Category:Garden Warfare Characters Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants